1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper hole punch. More particularly, the invention relates to a paper hole punch which applies a reinforcing member to a sheet of paper as a hole is created in the sheet of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole punches for creating a series of holes in a sheet of paper are well known. In most instances, the holes are created so that the sheet of paper may be securely placed within a binder. Unfortunately, however, holes made in this manner are often fragile, and may easily be torn from the binder.
Reinforcing members have, therefore, been developed for positioning about holes created within a sheet of paper. These reinforcing members are commonly applied to the sheet of paper after the holes have been formed by a hole punch. Hole punches have been developed for applying reinforcing members adjacent formed holes as the holes are created by the hole punch. These prior hole punches are generally difficult to use and do not efficiently apply reinforcing members to a sheet of paper as holes are created therein.
As a result, a need exists for a hole punch which efficiently and effectively applies reinforcing members about a hole generated when the hole punch cuts through a sheet of paper. The present invention provides such a hole punch.